


stupid mosquito

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Karaoke, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, Party, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: Betty’s birthday party had been a mess from the start, but it was one of those messes that are actually fun and everyone remembers fondly. Mostly because their whole acadec team decided to start singing karaoke.





	stupid mosquito

**Author's Note:**

> taylor swift is my queen and i couldn't think of anyone else who could unite high schoolers during karaoke   
she's that powerful
> 
> probably  
idk  
I've never done karaoke  
i also don't have friends
> 
> ok this is turning out to be a very depressing note so bye

Betty’s birthday party had been a mess from the start, but it was one of those messes that are actually fun and everyone remembers fondly. Mostly because their whole acadec team decided to start singing karaoke.

It started okay but then Betty and Peter started singing Taylor Swift songs on the top of their lungs and it quickly turned into absolute madness, every single high schooler singing with them. No one could resist Taylor Swift’s top hits, not even MJ. 

Harley enjoyed the madness. He only joined the school recently, but quickly integrated himself into Peter’s nerd group. He also quickly started crushing on Peter which apparently the other boy hadn’t picked up on yet, even though he’d never bothered to hide his growing feelings from the boy. 

Betty and Peter were currently very passionately singing 22, whipping their hair around dramatically and jumping up and down non stop. Betty had stolen Ned’s fancy hat and used it to impersonate Taylor from the music video. It was ridiculous. 

Peter’s gaze kept wandering around the crowd, looking for someone. It didn’t take all too long for him to find Harley and fix him with a stare and a grin. Which would’ve been slightly terrifying for anyone who didn’t routinely see him sleep on the couch in disney pjs. 

For the rest of the song Peter seemed to continue looking at Harley, much to the confusion of the southern boy. He quirked an eyebrow in question and only got a sly grin in answer, which didn’t really help much. 

After finishing the song singing “I gotta have you” while staring and pointing at Harley, Peter quickly handed his microphone to Cindy and got off the stage, walking in the direction of the bathroom. 

Harley, half frozen in shock and confusion just stared after him until someone accidentally poked him with their elbow and he snapped out of it, leaving the room the same way Peter had left, not even looking back and ignoring the shouts at Cindy and Betty’s rendition of Blank Space. 

He reached the bathroom pretty quickly, the hallways empty since everyone was currently enjoying the karaoke session. He didn’t even have time to knock on the door before it swung open and he was dragged inside by the wrist. Peter didn’t give him a second to breathe before slamming the door closed again and shoving him against it. 

“Glad you could make it.” he greeted, eyes shining in amusement. 

“I figured you either wanted to murder me or you finally got your head out of your ass and noticed just how much I like you. I’m still not sure which one it is to be honest.” Harley explained, slightly out of breath from the close proximity. 

“That’s disappointing. I thought you knew that I have a strict no-killing rule.” Peter teased, leaning in even more. 

“Hm...to be honest I was kind of distracted.” Harley defended.

“Was?” Peter repeated, smirking dangerously. 

“Dick.” was all Harley could mumble in reply before finally giving in and kissing the boy standing right in front of him. 

Peter kissing him back wasn’t  _ that _ much of a surprise at that point. Peter taking control of the kissing and deeping it was however. Peter breaking the kiss to start sucking and biting at his neck was so far in the realms of possibilities that Harley had honestly no idea what to do except stay there and grab at his curly brown hair. 

When they finally emerged from the bathroom, Harley had hickeys on his neck and collarbone, while Peter’s hair looked like a bird made a nest in it. With Peter’s accelerated healing he wouldn’t really be able to leave hickeys, but Harley decided it was a good way to leave a mark on the boy. The grin he got when Peter looked in the mirror before leaving the bathroom was probably enough to prove that Peter knew what he was doing, which was for some reason unfairly attractive. 

…………………………………………………………………

“Hey Harley, what happened to your neck?” Tony asked the next day at breakfast, trying and failing to hide his grin behind his coffee mug. 

“Stupid mosquito.” Harley deadpanned. 

“Hmm...I think we can all agree that Peter is far from stupid.” said Pepper, causing his sister to choke on her hot chocolate before letting out a loud ‘ewwww’. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a fit where one of them had hickeys so


End file.
